In Facebook
by Smilylily
Summary: Chapt1wall-to-wall;Syaoran Li:There is nothing I love best than chocolate *Become a fan* 59 minutes ago What happens when the squabbling friends, lovers and enemies could contact and rant at each other with a click of the mouse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is an idea from **Tenipuri Facebook** of POT, and i give credicts to MiracleAngel for introducing this fanfic to me, so don't get mad=D Aww, if review is nice, i shall make this a continuation of other ccs gangs instead of a oneshot (if i lazy) . Btw, suggests hu you want as next facebook in nxt chapt if u relly relly is determine to make me rite another character. R&R. Thanks~!

Disclaimer: CCS no mine, mine plot, facebook no mine either.

**

* * *

**

FACEBOOK-SYAORAN LI

**Syaoran Li** There is nothing I love best than chocolate _*Become a fan_

_59 minutes ago_

* * *

View Photos of Syaoran Li (80 albums) [_See all]: 24 albums of _Syaoran Li in Action_ waving sword and protecting Sakura tagged by __**Tomoyo Daidouji, **__12 albums of _Embarrassing scenes of Syaoran Li_ tagged by __**Eriol Hiiragizawa**__, 5 album of _self-photos_, 10 albums of Messed Up Syaoran Li (Photoshop) For Kaijuu tagged by __**Touya Kinomoto**__, 8 albums of_ Syaoran in girl costumes_ tagged by __**Fuutie, Fanren, Shefa, Feimei Li, **__20 albums of _Syaoran baby photos include nude_ by __**Yelen Li **_~ View Comments (269) _Imappropriate words omitted_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments 1-4 of 269 _Comments 1 - 20 of 432 __Back to Photos of Syaoran__ Li __Syaoran Li's Photo Comments_

**Syaoran**** Li** wrote at 11:22am on June 2nd , 2009

Mom! **** Don't show that stuff to everyone! That's private!

**Yelen Li **wrote at 9: 09pm on June 2nd , 2009

Watch your language Xiao Lang. Anyway it is not most of my doing, your sisters hacked into my account and posted 2 albums of you in ballerina costumes. I suspect it is Fanren's work. Don't worry, son, I'll post hers up too.

**Sakura Kinomoto **wrote at 12: 55pm on June 6th, 2009

*Yawn, what is this onii-chan? I just wake up and find all these photoshopped pictures (Erm, you successfully mutated Syaoran face, that's great computer skills. But onii-chan, I am angry, you better watch your foot today, I am coming down now!). By the way, all of Syaoran-kun's photos Tomoyo take, where did you hide them!?

**Touya Kinomoto **wrote at 1:05pm on June 6th, 2009

Owww, Kaijuu, I see that you are still sleeping late like a pig and being a monster as usual. There is no need to hit that hard, that gaki deserve it anyway. Oh and don't worry about those pictures, I submitted them to the Brattiest Person Photo Contest. If you wanted to have them back, you better wish that kid wins the first price! XD

* * *

View Videos of Syaoran Li (72 videos) [See all] _45_ Cardcaptoring Action_ tagged by __**Tomoyo Daidouji, **__5 _Almost-fights-arguments_ of Syaoran Li with Touya Kinomoto tagged by __**Yukito Tsukishiro, **__13 _Humiliating pranks on Syaoran Li recorded by Tomoyo Daidouji carried out by Eriol Hiiragizaw_a tagged by __**Eriol Hiiragizawa, **__7 _KAWAIILovey Dovey scenes_ with Sakura tagged by __**Tomoyo Daidouji, **__2 _Syaoran Sword Training with ME _tagged by __**Meiling Li**_

Comments 1-4 of 50 _Comments 1 - 20 of 432 __Back to Videos of Syaoran__ Li __Syaoran Li's Video Comments_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Syaoran**** Li** wrote at 11:40am on June 2nd , 2009

-.-Meiling…why the hell did you dress me up in a suit and you in a wedding dress?

**Eriol Hiiragizawa** wrote at 3:51 on June 4th , 2009

You know, embarrassing you is way too easy, maybe I should do –omit- that next. Mwaha.

**Tomoyo Daidouji **wrote at 7:40pm on June 4th , 2009

Those video were classic, don't you agree Eriol-san? Sakura-chan looks sooo adorable in my costumes!!! And listen here Syaoran! You two have to stop running off to somewhere else whenever you all do those mushy stuff, be aware that no matter where you all hide, my Sakura radar is always activated to full blast! There is no way I am going to miss my Sakura ultra-cuteness in action! Ohohohohohohohohohoho.

_**Yukito Tsukishiro**_wrote at 9.46pm on June 5th , 2009

My greatest wish now is to hope that when you two, Touya and Syaoran-kun fight, could you pleaseee don't use my precious food as weapon at each other. I really wanted my food back, you two could buy me ten cakes as compensation, I don't mind. =D You can count how much of MY food you wasted by the videos tagged here.

* * *

Send Syaoran Li a message

Chat with Syaoran Li

Poke Syaoran Li

* * *

**Information****: **

**Sex**

Male

**Birthday**

July 13

* * *

**Relationship Statues **

In love with _Sakura Kinomoto _

_Yukito Tsukishiro:_ It's Complicated

_Touya Kinomoto:_ Never in hell, earth, heaven nor now

_Eriol Hiiragizawa:_ Will never get along, enemies forever, Dumb Ancestor, rivals

_Tomoyo Daidouji: _Grateful for love consultation, girlfriend's best friend

_Kaho Mizuki: _Unrequited mistrust, ex-teacher

_Yamazaki Takashi: _Good

_Fanren Li: _Annoying

_Fuutie Li: _Annoying

_Shefa Li: _Annoying

_Feimei Li: _Annoying

_Cerberus/Soft-toy: _Annoying

_Elders: _Irritating, Bossy

Meiling Li: Ex-Fiancé, cousin

* * *

**Groups**

President of:

**THE** _(To Hell Eriol)_ Association

**APE**_ (Anti Protective-Intimidating-Idiotic-Older-Brothers Enterprise)_

**ABC **_(Arrogant but Cool)_ Association

**DASH **(Dangerous Aura Society for Hotties)

Co-President of:

**KISS **_(Kawaii Invincible Sakura Society) _CO-Pres: **Tomoyo Daidouji**

**HAHA RAFT**_( Handsome And Hot Society for the Respected Associated For Teenagers) _Co Pres: **Eriol Hiiragizawa**

Member of:

**CIA **_(Cuties In Action) _

**SOS** _(Society Of Swords)_

**F & N **_( Flamboyant & Narcissistic)_ Association

**CCS **_(Clow Card Society) _

**SAA **_(Sisters Are Annoying) _Club

Emails:

cautionhot!

(current)

Current City: Japan, Tomoeda

* * *

**WALL**

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITIES

Syaoran Li joined the group **SAA **_(Sisters Are Annoying) _Club. _Comment. Like. Join Group. _

Syaoran Li and Chiharu Miharu are now friends. _Comment. Like_

Syaoran Li and Fanren Li are now friends. _Comment. Like_

Syaoran had just became a fan of I am obsessed with my Looks. _Comment. Like. Be a fan!_

Syaoran deleted Fanren, Feimei, Shefa, Fuutie from contacts. _Comment. Like. _

3 more similar stories

* * *

**Syaoran Li** There is nothing I love best than chocolate

~at 12:46 pm - _Comment. Like _

_Sakura Kinomoto likes this_

**Tomoyo Daidouji **at 2 :51 pm June 9th

How could you! All my efforts at putting you and Sakura-chan together and now you tell me there is nothing you love best than some disgusting chocolate? How dare you condemn my dear Sakura-chan like this!

**Touya Kinomoto **at 2:59pm June 9th

Daidouji-san, now you see how bratty that kid is, can you even imagine my sorrow at seeing that kid date that monster. I am actually looking out for him you know, I don't get what he sees in Sakura. Since you love chocolate best, break off with my sister! Its for your own and my sake Mmhmm, now Tomoyo, join this group: HGDSM **(Hate Gaki that Date my Sister the Monster). **

**Tomoyo Daidouji **at 3:02pm June 9th

Oh no no no. In case you haven't notice, I am a single child and no, I don't know how you feel. Syaoran and Sakura are the perfect couple!!! And are you implying Sakura is a monster?! You wait right there, I am coming over!

**Sakura Kinomoto** at 3:09 June 9th

Hoe? What are you guys squabbling about? Hey onii chan! There you go again. I am going down right now, stay right there, onii-chan!

**Sakura Kinomoto** at 3:25 June 9th

??? Where did he go? I was sure he was in the room a minute ago. Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing in my house? WHAT!!! What are all those clothes doing in my room! TOMOYO-CHAN!

**Cerberus-the-great** at 3:26 June 9th

I believe the key board are falling out from my clicking and clacking with my claw. Oh Sakuraaaa, we ran of puddinggg.

**Sakura Kinomoto** at 3.29 June 9th

Kero-chan! Onii chan will wring your neck till you could never eat pudding any more when he sees what you did to his laptop. You are lucky he is out. And I just right next to you! Why are you telling me here??!!!??

**Cerberus-the-great **at 3:32 June 9th

Oh. That's coz Tomoyo is on the floor now. i was wondering what you would do to me if i invade your privacy.

**Sakura Kinomoto** at 3:35 June 9th

That wasn't my fault. Her clothes she brought collapsed on her, the impact and my refusal to wear them caused her to faint. i am innocent.

* * *

**Syaoran Li** There is nothing I love best than Sakura

~at 3:28 pm - _Comment. Like _

**Syaoran Li **at 3: 30 June 9th

There, oi idiot Kinomoto, there is no way I am giving Sakura up. Bleah. And I just reported that group. Bwahaha. Prepare to watch it fall!

**The Li Quadruplets **at 3:34 June 9th

KAWAII! WHEN ARE YOU MARRYING HER? YOU MUST BRING HER HOME IMMEDIATELY! HOW MANY CHILDREN DO YOU WANT? WE INFORMED MOTHER ABOUT THIS CONFESSION ALREADY! AWWWW. HOW WE WISH YOU TWO WERE HERE, I BET SAKURA-CHAN GOTTEN CUTER!!!! AND YOU TOO!!! COME BACK BRO, BRING SAKURA AND ANYONE CUTE WITH YOU!!!

**Syaoran Li** at 3:42 June 9th

Shit. Someone. Help.

* * *

**Syaoran** just took the How Obsessed Are You with your Looks and got the result of 99.99999999999999% Obsessed. at 4:12pm June 9th _Comment. Like. Take this quiz! Compare youself with Syaoran! _

_You look in the mirror every few seconds and will glance at any reflective surface whenever you go to appreciate your looks! You were born with fabulous look and you know it and take complete advantage of it. No one can rival with your vainness and you love the attention you are getting from both the female, male and unknown population! It is highly possible you are a girl, or at least a gay. _

**~Eriol Hiiragizawa **at 4:14 pm June 9th

Bwahahahahahahaha! And YOU call me gay! I only got a 91.3% when I did this quiz! Hey, dear little descendant, you will make a fine chick!

**~Sakura Kinomoto** at 4:20pm June 9th

O.o Yea, Syaoran likes my mirror a lot.

**~Yukito Tsukishiro** at 4:23 June 9th

Li-san, I understand if you wish to hide your identity as a gay but you shouldn't use Sakura-chan to cover your true self. You should bring it out to open like Touya and I. Be a man! Or maybe not such a great phrase to use. You could hurt Sakura-chan if she finds out you do not love her, she is not even the right gender. If you want, I could help you introduce some_ guys_. You get my drift?

**~Syaoran Li** at 4:27 June 9th

This is just a bloody quiz! And what's more it is about how obsessed I am about my looks, nothing to do with how much I like guys! I am straight, Yukito-san!!! I DO NOT want any of those guys, no thanks! You got it all wrong! And Eriol, go to hell and don't come back. PS: I actually started a club about that, you going to hell I mean, feel free to join. ;)

**~Yamazaki Takashi** at 4:28 June 9th

Mirrors, are said to be one of the most strangest stuff created ever. It can look into your very soul, and with just one single peak, tell you just how evil you are. The creatures you see inside are said to be vilest man ever seen and some are known to even died from shock of seeing this monsters, perhaps, Sakura-chan, this is the monster your brother sees in you?

**~Sakura Kinomoto **at 4:33 June 9th

Really? But Tomoyo-chan always says she sees an angel in me.

**~Eriol Hiiragizawa** at 4:38 June 9th

Indeed, that legend is true. Furthermore, personal cherished mirrors like the ones often used by Syaoran-kun are said to never be broken or else those monsters or angels inside you could escape your soul and wreck havoc in the world we know. The temptation would even be too great for the kindest of the angels and they too would turn into demons. That's how great fortune-tellers predict the end of our world. _(A/N: I am lying my teeth out, its fun) _

**~Tomoyo Daidouji** at 4:42 June 9th

Do I see the Great Clow Reed Reincarnation polluting my dear Sakura mind with lies?

**~Chiharu Mihara** at 4: 43 June 9th

Yamazaki Takashi! How many times do I have to ell you not to lie and such obvious ones too! You wait till I see you on our date tonight! I owe you three beatings, and I be sure I would not forget. Don't think you could get away with lying online.

**~Syaoran Li** at 4: 46 June 9th

Ahhh. Of course I know that is a lie.

* * *

**Syaoran Li **Hiiragizawa, just what are you up to? All the answers are my name!

Syaoran Li_ commented on "How well do you know Eriol Hiiragizawa?" quiz_

_Questions include: Who is my sworn enemy? Who is my favorite victim? Who is my cute little descendent? Who do I sit beside in school? Who is the most idiotic guy in my opinion…._

_**Syaoran's score: 100% **_30 minutes ago. Comment. Like. Unlike. Take Eriol's Quiz. Make your own quiz.

~**Eriol Hiiragizawa** at 5:39 June 9th

Hmm… That is an interesting question. But the problem is you could never ever know what am I going to do next. Tsk, tsk. You just revealed all the answers, bad little descendant.

**~Nakuru Akizuki** at 5:44 June 9th

OH. OH. SO THAT'S ALL THE ANSWER! Awwww, Eriol-sama, why isn't my name inside. You are being bias!!! I hate you!!! I don't care; I shall find Suppi and feel him sweets for you being unfair! Touya-kun, Eriol is being mean!

**~Yukito Tsukishiro** at 5:49 June 9th

This is Yue, it is unhealthy to be so interested in a guy, Clow-sama. And Yukito asked me to pass on to stop Akizuki pestering on Kinomoto-san, he just ran off again after he managed to find him after seeing that post.

* * *

Syaoran Li had just beaten Eriol Hiiragizawa in** Mind-Reading**. He now **ranks #2** after Tomoyo Daidouji with a score of 14, 900! Play **Mind-Reading **Now! _Comment. Like. Play this game!_

**~Sakura Kinomoto** at 6:30 June 9th

*wail* I am no good at this game at all, I could not even pass level one. Sugoi Tomoyo-chan, you always read people so well.

**~Eriol Hiiragizawa** at 6:48 June 9th

That must be a fluke. There is no way Dense Syaoran can win me in my own game!

~Syaoran Li at 6: 50 June 9th

*smirkd* You think too highly of yourself, Oh great Mind Reader Clow

* * *

Syaoran Li had just took the "**How are you going to die'** quiz and the result is by Chocolate Overdose!

_You love chocolate but unfortunately it will be the death of you. It has been predicted you will die unless you sacrifice your love for chocolate. Your love ones have to be strict on you. If you successfully quit the deadly chocolate addiction, it is likely you will die in a car crash the same day. _

~**Syaoran Li** at 7:22 June 9th

Never. =o=

~**Eriol Hiiragizawa** at 7:29 June 9th

Oh, my dear descendent, good bye. Your dear grandpa won't miss you. T.T

* * *

Syaoran just took the **"Which kind of style do you have?(for girls only)" quiz and the result is Damn you are a very fashionable person!!!. **

_You like to set new fashions, and trends, everyone wants the kind of clothes you have. You were born to be fabulously fashionable. You are an amazing girl everyone looks up to fashion! Makeup is your irreplaceable baby! _

17 minutes ago · Comment · LikeUnlike · Take this Quiz · Compare yourself to Syaoran

**~Tomoyo Daidouji **at 8:45 June 9th

I knew it! You always look like someone who understands me!

**~Sakura Kinomoto** at 8:55 June 9th

Err, Syaoran-kun, are you feeling all right. In care you don't know, that quiz is for girls only.

**~Eriol Hiiragizawa **at 8: 59 June 9th

Another evidence to you being a girl. *grin. You can't deny it now!

**Touya Kinomoto** at 9:12 June 9th

Hmm? You should teach my sister to dress up less like a monster since you are soooo good at it, gay gaki.

**Syaoran Li** at 9:19 June 9th

*scowls* Idiotic Fuutie went to take that quiz when I went out. Could you believe it, they flown over her and dump all their bags at my house! For the last time! I AM NOT GAY!

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITIES

Syaoran wrote on Eriol Hiiragizawa wall. _Comment. Like_

Syaoran wrote on Touya Kinomoto wall. _Comment. Like_

Syaoran and Naoko Yanagisawa are now friends. _Comment. Like._

Syaoran had just joined the group **I am Not Gay**. _Comment. Like. Join Group_

4 more similar stories

* * *

**Syaoran Li** I AM NO GAY.I AM STRAIGHT. I DO NOT LIKE GAYS. GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL HIIRAGIZAWA N KINOMOTO _comment. Like_

Syaoran Li signed out of facebook.

* * *

END

Give me ideas of which character to write for the next chapters. There is so many to choose from! Isnt faceboook great?

Smilylily=D


	2. ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA

FACEBOOK-ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **Current interest: Making my cute little descendent cry _*Become a fan_

_3 days ago _

* * *

View Photos of Eriol Hiiragizawa (129 albums) [_See all]: 5 albums of _Embarrassing scenes of Eriol Hiiragizawa (revenge part 1, includes cross dressing) _tagged by __**Syaoran Li**__, 5 albums of _Embarrassing scenes of Eriol Hiiragizawa (revenge part 2, includes colorful face painting) _tagged by __**Syaoran Li,**_99 (Why Great Eriol deserves to be worshipped)_ albums of _self-photos_, 2 albums of _Master Clow's charming suaveness VS Eriol-sama...face!!!_ tagged by __**Nakuru Akizuki,**_1 album of Suspicious solutions Eriol-sama applies to his hair _tagged by__** Spinel Sun, **__7 albums of_ Blackmailing material _tagged by __**Cerberus-the-great, **_12 albums Creep Eriol's freaky grin (plus effect) _tagged by __**Syaoran Li, **__ 4 albums of friends group photos (link to Blackmailing Material and Embarrassing scenes of Eriol Hiiragizawa part 2) _

~ View Comments (197 comments) _inappropriate words omitted_

* * *

Comments 1-4 of 197 _Comments 1 - 20 of 197 Back to Photos of Eriol Hiiragizawa's Comments_

**~Yukito Tsukishiro** wrote 3 days ago.

YUE: I am disgusted.

**~Syaoran Li** wrote 3 days ago.

Ya, me too.

**~Tomoyo Daidouji** wrote 3 days ago.

Me three

**~Eriol Hiiragizawa** wrote 2 days ago

I was going to type _me four_ to join in the fun until I realized what the topic is about.

* * *

View Videos of **Eriol Hiiragizawa** (40 videos) [See all] _25 Sadistic _man behind the bullying Sakura card captoring scenes_ tagged by __**Tomoyo Daidouji,**__**, **__13 _Humiliating pranks( How it was carried out Part I-VI) refer to video tagged on Syaoran _tagged by __**Eriol Hiiragizawa**__**,**_Eriol practicing his creepy grin in front of the mirror_(include time and how many times per day) tagged by _**Nakuru Akizuki,** Embarrassing scenes of Eriol Hiiragizawa (video version: colorfully edited by Photoshop) _tagged by __**Syaoran Li.**_

Comments 1-4 of 50 _Comments 1 - 20 of 432 Back to Videos of Syaoran Li Syaoran Li's Video Comments_

_**Syaoran Li **__wrote 3 days ago._

Akizuki, you are an angel! I am considering sending the humiliating video of his vainness to the school to play during mass assembly. What kind of guy keeps making disgusting faces at a mirror! The mirror practice is hilarious! You should try going for a clown as a career, dump your pointy hat, gay. Ha! At your expense, Hiiragizawa!

**Tomoyo Daidouji **wrote 3 days ago

Li kun. ;D You are not supposed to call anyone an angel except for my darling Sakura chan or be prepared for the consequences. Tsk, it's bad to laugh at other people, especially someone so much older than you, he is like--ancient.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa** write 3 days ago

Tomoyo chan! You injure me! Technically I am but a child!

**Sakura Kinomoto** wrote 3 days ago

Tomoyo chan? I understand completely….so- there is no need to threaten Syaoran. The videos are pretty funny though. Eh, but Tomoyo, why are you scolding Syaoran when you were laughing to tears when you watched the videos with me?

_Next. Page 2 out of 13_

* * *

Send Eriol Hiiragizawa a message

Chat with Eriol Hiiragizawa

Poke Eriol Hiiragizawa

* * *

**Information: **

Sex: Male

Birthday: 23rd March

Current City: Tomoeda (Japan)

Hometown: China

Family Members: **Nakuru Akizuki, Spinel Sun**

**

* * *

  
**

**Relationship Statues **

Nakuru Akizuki: Its Complicated

_Yukito Tsukishiro:_ AKA Yue, Its Complicated

Spinel Sun: Talking pet

Cerberus-the-great: Talking ex-pet

_Syaoran Li:_ my cute little descendent

Sakura Kinomoto: Relative, cute friend

_Touya Kinomoto:_ acquaintance

_Tomoyo Daidouji:_ acquaintance, relative cute friend's friend.

_Kaho Mizuki: _Tall friend

_Yamazaki Takashi: _Lying partner

Fujitaka Kinomoto: Me

* * *

**Groups**

President of :

**SAS **Sadists are Saints

**CCS **Charming/Cute Cheshire Sadist

**GCCC **Great Clow Cards Creater

**GAYS **Guys are Yaui like Syaoran

Co-President of:

**HAHA RAFT**_( Handsome And Hot Society for the Respected Associated For Teenagers) _Co Pres: **Syaoran Li **

**SPA **Syaoran: Pain in the Ass Co Pres: Touya Kinomoto

Member of:

**CIA **Cuties In Action

**CCS **Clow Card Society

**AP **Amazing Personality

**GM ** Gentle Man

**HGDSM **Hate Gaki that Date my Sister the Monster

* * *

**WALL**

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITIES

Eriol Hiiragizawa created the group** GAYS** Guys are Yaui like Syaoran._ Comment. Like. Join Group. _**Eriol Hiiragizawa** _Like _this.

Eriol commented on **Syaoran Li's**_ photo_. _Comment. Like. _

Eriol wrote **on Yamazaki Takashi's** wall. _Comment. Like. _

Eriol and **Li Quadruplets** are now friends . _Comment. Like._

Eriol became a fan of **SAS** Sadists are Saints. _Comment. Like. Join Group. _

_**~Syaoran Li **__wrote 1 day ago_

_You are a saint?! It makes more sense if SAS stands for Sadists are Scums _

_**~Syaoran Li **__wrote 1 day ago_

_Or Sadists are Suckers. _

_**~Eriol Hiiragizawa**__ wrote 23 hours ago _

_Perhaps it would do you more good if I invite more people to join GAYS and SPA, or create a group called Thou shalt kill asses. _

_**~Syaoran Li **__wrote 23 hours ago_

_Asses like you? Sure. Hey! How about changing CCS to Castrate Childish Suckers? __Charming/Cute Cheshire Sadist is awfully lame. _

_**~Eriol Hiiragizawa**__ wrote 22 hours ago _

_Not as lame as your __**SOS**__(Society Of Swords), you only carry one sword. _

_**~Syaoran Li **__wrote 22 hours ago_

_BF_

_**~Eriol Hiiragizawa**__ wrote 22 hours ago _

_Best Fiends? _

_**~Syaoran Li **__wrote 22 hours ago_

_Nope. Good guess though. BF stands for Blue in the Face. Heh, I am getting pretty good at this group naming business._

_**~Eriol Hiiragizawa**__ wrote 22 hours ago _

_!!! Only my hair is a dark shade of midnight blue, very pretty color too I must say. I am awfully offended. _

_**~Syaoran Li **__wrote 22 hours ago_

_That's the point. _

_Eriol became a fan of__** MFB! **__My face is not blue! __Comment. Like. Join Group._

* * *

Cerebus-the-Great **HELP the people in Haiti now!**

_Help donating to the victims, just by clicking. _

_On January 12, a 7.0 magnitude earthquake struck Haiti. Join recovery efforts mobilizing around the __...__world to assist earthquake victims. Your donation will help disaster victims rebuild their lives and their communities._

_Do not turn your back to this!__ See More_

_Top of Form_

_21hours ago via __Haiti Click donations__ · Comment · __Like__Unlike__ · __See Wall-to-Wall__ · __donate a click_

**~Sakura Kinomoto **wrote 20 hours ago

Kero chan, when did you developed a conscious? The last time I remembered you wanted the whole fridge of food to yourself rather than donate a portion of them to the ones in need. Do I see a pot belly?

**~Sakura Kinomoto **wrote 20 hours ago

By the way, stop spoiling my keyboard with your claws!

**~ Spinel Sun** wrote 20 hours ago

Cerberus. Fat hope that publishing this would change Kinomoto's mind to donate so that you wouldn't need to give up your _food_. While I, on the other hand, is very generous.

**Cerberus****-the-Great** wrote 19hours ago

Shrug* At least I tried.

* * *

Eriol Hiiragizawa Note: I AM AN AVERAGE STUDENT

_Rules of the game:  
Once you are tagged, you MUST DO this quiz and tag 16 friends, including the person who tagged you.  
Copy and paste everything, do it and repost the title with whatever rank you were given.  
Ranks are given at the bottom of this note  
If you have done something in your school which is indicated by the sentence, mark the [ ] on the l__..._

_Top of Form_

_19 hours ago__· Comment · __Like__Unlike__ · __Share_

**Syaoran Li** wrote 18 hours ago

Average my head.

**Tomoyo Daidouji** wrote 18hours ago

A fluke.

* * *

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **The questions are funny!

asked me: _If Nakuru Akizuki invited you to go on a trip with them to the Bahamas, would you go? _

I answered_: Okay. If I have a death wish. _

15 hours ago via Social Interview · _Comment · __Like__Unlike__ · __See Wall-to-Wall__ · __Interview Me_

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

asked me: _Would you swap lives with Takashi Yamazaki if you could?_

_I answered: I wonder if Mihara would still strangle me if I did. If so, I pass. _

15 hours ago via Social Interview · _Comment · __Like__Unlike__ · __See Wall-to-Wall__ · __Interview Me_

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

asked me: _What would be Touya Kinomoto dream job?_

_I answered: Does he have any? I think he took all the jobs he ever wanted that he might even retire for life. _

15 hours ago via Social Interview · _Comment · __Like__Unlike__ · __See Wall-to-Wall__ · __Interview Me_

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

asked me: _If you woke up next to Syaoran Li what would you do?_

_I answered: Whip out my camera and start taking photos to blackmail him, after which, I would post the pictures on facebook, tag the whole world and edit them into a music montage on YouTube. _

15 hours ago via Social Interview · _Comment · __Like__Unlike__ · __See Wall-to-Wall__ · __Interview Me_

_**~Syaoran Li **__wrote 14 hours ago_

_I'll push you off a building someday. _

_**~Eriol Hiiragizawa **__wrote 13 hours ago_

_I can fly. _

_**~Eriol Hiiragizawa **__wrote 13 hours ago_

_Besides, Sakura-chan would have an attempted-murder convict as a boyfriend. Oh wait, maybe she dumps you because you tried to kill her dear friend. :D _

_**~Touya Kinomoto **__wrote 12 hours ago_

_After that, I myself will deal with you. _

* * *

Eriol Hiiragizawa **Hey! I always thought I was a magician? Aren't I? I was deceived for so many years?! **

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**took the What were you in your past life? quiz and got the result: **Player **  
_You were quite the flirty one, always hanging out with girls and occasionally guys. You would stay up to two in the morning with your ball point pen, thinking of love poems to charm (or kill) the wits out of your terribly unfortunate victim. Your words were inspiring mostly to your love interests. Inspiring enough to jump off a building that is._

_5 hours ago__ · __Comment · __LikeUnlike__ · __Take this quiz__ · __See More Quizzes_

**~Spinel Sun **_12 hours ago_

Yea, you were deceiving yourself, and I am just a spectrum.

* * *

**Eriol Hiiragizawa** At least I have people accompanying me.

Eriol Hiiragizawa took the _Where Will You Be In 10 Years?_ quiz.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa** **'s** result is **"Dead"**

_Start preparing for your funeral, will and everything you need in your passing away. It's a no-no for you to be optimistic since you would be buried six foot underground in no time at all. Who knows, your last day might be tomorrow!_

**Syaoran Li** got same result as **Eriol Hiiragizawa!**  
**Sakura Kinomoto** and **Yamazaki Takashi** got a different result!

_11 hours ago. Comment. Like. Do this quiz._

* * *

**~Tomoyo Daidouji wrote 11 hours ago **

"_**Sakura Kinomoto took the Where Will You Be In 10 Years? quiz.**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto's**__ result is __**"Married With 8 Kids"**_

_You think that family's real important -- looks like you're going to have your hands full with a big one. Start clipping coupons for diapers!  
Eight kid 'sounds like too much to you? Two words: birth control. But don't be too quick to shun the idea of a giant-sized family. The more the merrier, we say." _

Li kun, you better give up now, looks like Sakura chan is moving on without you. ~ Ohoho. I am so busy, so busy. I have eight god children to dress up now!

**~Yamazaki Takashi wrote 11 hours ago **

In ancient times, married women are known to produce as much as 50 babies in their lifetime. They have so many children that they do not even remember the faces or names of each of the babies and just call them all Maria, girls or boys. The single women are the most incredible ones, they were said to be able to produce twice as much children!

**~Chiharu Mihara wrote 10 hours ago **

Uhuh, uhuh. Takashi, did anything I said get into your head? What' is with your results for this quiz anyway? In ten years time you would be living on Mars with mysterious life form and building explosives?

**~Yamazaki Takashi wrote 9 hours ago **

Eriol man, you traitor! You were supposed to help me out with my true stories narratives!

**~Eriol Hiiragizawa wrote 9 hours ago **

What? I am supposed to die in ten years time, or even tomorrow, why should I bother telling the history of men being able to produce three times as much as single women.

**~Sakura Kinomoto** wrote 8 hours ago

O.O Really?

**~Touya Kinomoto** wrote 8 hours ago

No, you idiot.

**~Touya Kinomoto** wrote 7 hours ago

No, you are an idiotic monster.

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITIES

Eriol Hiiragizawa and 13 other friends joined the group **ITD** I think I am dying._ Comment. Like. Join Group. _Eriol Hiiragizawa _Like _this.

_**~Nakuru Akizuki**__ wrote 7 hours ago _

_Eriol! I wasn't aware your friends are suicidal! Who are they! Your dear friend will counsel them out of their death wishes! _

_**~Spinel Sun**__ wrote 7 hours ago _

_Give up Nakuru. Knowing you, those victims probably would have an early death with you hanging around them. _

_**~Nakuru Akizuki**__ wrote 7 hours ago _

_Meanie! I only have Eriol-sama best interest at heart to not mix with the wrong crowd. _

_**~Touya Kinomoto**__ wrote 6 hours ago _

_Aren't you one of the bad influences? _

Eriol commented on **Touya Kinomoto's **_post_. _Comment. Like. _

Eriol fertilized **Syaoran Li's** strawberries in Farmville! _Comment. Like. Join Farmville! _

Eriol was tagged in a _photo_ . _Comment. Like._

**Eriol and 2 other friends became a fan of** **S'or;ry,I am j;ust cle'a] m'y ke]yb29oa;rd.**_**Comment. Like. Join Group. **_

* * *

Astrology - Today's Aries Horoscope

Your career, love life and family have all flown out of your life because of your actions. You probably killed a person or failed robbing a bank. There is now three roads for you to take, one: Grovel for them to return to you, two: start all over again from scratch, three: end your life.

Mood: **Cold**

Lucky Color: **Grey **

Lucky Number: **444**

Lucky Time of Day: **4**

_6 hours ago__ via __Astrology__ · Comment · __Like__Unlike__ · __Get Your Horoscope_

**~Syaoran Li** wrote 6 hours ago

In Chinese your lucky number is 444 and time of day is 4 has a meaning of die die die at death time.

**~Kaho Mizuki** wrote 6 hours ago

So, is your corpse still coming to visit during the summer holidays? I guess not.

* * *

**Eriol Hiiragizawa** Sakura chan? All the questions have no answers . You are not supposed to ask questions that you don't know the answer. So I am the top scorer.

Eriol Hiiragizawa_ commented on "How well do you know Sakura Kinomoto?" quiz_

_Questions include: Why does my brother calls me a monster? How many video cameras will Tomoyo possess in her life? Who is our homeroom teacher next year? What lie would Yamazaki say next?…._

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa's score: 0% **_3 hours ago. _Comment. Like. Unlike. Take Sakura's Quiz. Make your own quiz._

**~Touya Kinomoto** wrote 4 hours ago

That's because you are one.

**~Tomoyo Daidouji** wrote 4 hours ago

I don't care as long I can still tape every single moment of Sakura chan's wonderful life!

**Yoshiyuki Terada **wrote 3 hours ago

I am.

**Yamazaki Takashi **wrote 3 hours ago

Pop Quizzes originated from the word poop, because they stink. The reason school adopted this methodology is to make sure no one actually farts or poop in class….to be continued by Eriol my partner.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **wrote 2 hours ago

Since when.

**Yamazaki Takashi **wrote 1 hours ago

Since the dawn of time, when dinosaurs, minotaurs rule the earth which was called Thrae during the dawn of time.

* * *

**Eriol Hiiragizawa** Cheers to Longevity! I was alive in the dawn of time! _45 minutes ago. Comment. Like. _

Eriol Hiiragizawa signed out of facebook.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I LOVE CCS BUT CLAMP WERE THE WONDERFUL SOULS WHO CREATED IT. _

A/N I just realized my timing for their facebook posts would means those CCS ppl have been on facebook for 3 whole days. I expect these darlings to be in bed by 10. Hee.

AHH, I PLEAD GUILTY OF NEGLECTING THE FANFIC and a guilty at bad language. but its not very popular anyway,oh well. BUT PLS R&R. pleasse. It seems like my characters are brainless don't they...XD

SOoooryy to those who asked for other characters, but i found it hilarious Eriol Hiiragizawa having a facebook account, couldn't help it. Anyway, i am scheming on how to get more failing I think. Any ideas? You dear readers who managed to last through to here could REVIEW and gimme some ideas. (scheme no.1, i hope it works)

Repeat second time: Readd and Reviewww

One conditions: flames are ignored.I believe I can write what I want. Conducive opinions are accepted. Urgh, what's the difference.....

Repeat third time: Readd and Reviewww

_Smilylily. _REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. ty ty ty!


End file.
